


A force to be reckoned

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Action, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Inuyasha and Moroha faced their most difficult fight with a creature at loom, which they have to trust each other.
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	A force to be reckoned

A looming force came in to the village, and with the screams of the villagers ringing to their ears. That horrid creature, an abnormality to heavens and hells gave a loud roar which rustled the forests violently. Inuyasha clasped his sword tightly, watching the lightning clapped on sight.

Inuyasha heaved his breath, knowing Kagome’s calmness and spiritual powers would be able to defer the evil away. Moroha, stretch her bow, aiming for the creature’s head. It made a loud scream but slowly found its head regenerating again.

Something is off with this creature. True, it is nothing to compare to his father’s old enemy Ryukotsusei or Naraku himself. However by the swirls of the vortexes and watching his belly swelled to an unsettling glow.

It is going to be a powerful attack.

Inuyasha, knew his daughter like the back of his hand, gripped her wrist, pushing her arrows down “Old man…” Moroha protested loudly “I….I….got…the Nue in the back of my hand….I could…”

A firm voice came out from Inuyasha “Wait…” He held his calmness like his father, though little memory remains in him.

Moroha, of course hesitant on her father’s instructions, tried to pull her sword, to only be pushed down by her father. “Can we just chop him up….Jyubei would pay me more…”

If Inuyasha knew something, between her and himself that they held a stubborn character. Of course, its tenacity would succeed in battle, however observing the surroundings, not even the shelter of trees would take kindly on the duo. The smell of the wind tickled his nostrils and soon swirled to a large sword emitting ‘Yoki” all around. He saw something else, a loose arrow on its tail, horrid figure with fangs and all. And it is still bleeding, burning the trees into mere ash. He observed his attacks again and again, and he knew he was aggressive by the sudden lightning claps that keep burning on the trees. That proves to be the assault of his senses, and even Moroha could not detect it easily

“Moroha… do you trust your old man on this?”

Moroha reluctantly nodded her head. “What are you suggesting old man….” A shrug was formed in her shoulders. “Divide and conquer…” For the longest time, she always allow her to run on survival instinct. Heck she is even tempted to take out her rouge to unleash her “Beniyasha” form to defeat such evil.

Inuyasha pointed her to the creature’s stomach “I need your powers more than ever, did you see that arrow on his chest…” Moroha glanced at it, and surprised over her father’s observation. Perhaps she still need to learn how to kill off the demons efficiently, it was not simply as bounty, but to protect those around her. And this is a lesson that her father wanted to incorporate it in her heart. “I will use Backlash Wave on him as a distraction…” Tessaiga quickly changed into its dragon scaled form. “Of course he will try to swallow me alive, which I need you to paralyse his tail with your arrows and sword….”

********

Inuyasha tried to stay calm, as he instructed Moroha the game plan. He prayed that Kagome could buffer the horrors with her barriers.

Under her father’s cue, she would swing herself to yank out the arrow from his chest, and use her Sacred Barrage to hold him down. And Inuyasha unleashing Meido Zangetsuha to suck him to the netherworld.

“But how….” Moroha protested angrily, wanting to do that shot. “He will just squish you alive old man…”

Inuyasha gripped her shoulder gently, and give a smile. “You need to trust me…” Inuyasha readied his sword, its trembling attuned to his heart, as the creature come forward with its cries. “When you and I are done subduing the creature, I will take Black Tessaiga…” Before he could finish telling his plan, the snake tail smacked to the ground, creating miasma around the perimeter. Inuyasha quickly swing his Dragon Scaled Tessagia, creating a cutting force around the creature. It gave a deep cut in his chest, slow to regeneration.

He knew that the creature will come again, quickly he swung his daughter to the thighs of its body. “MOROHA GO!” Adrenaline rushed through her body, reflecting on the tone of her father.

He meant serious business.

I must trust him huh?

Quickly Moroha ran up to its tail, now distracted by the foreign body. She quickly took a small satchel of Purification salt and spit on the snake’s face. The sizzle proved to be too much for the creature to take any hits on her.

Alright old man, I got this.

Quickly she pulled her arrows and started to rain down on its tail, paralysing any movement. It screamed loudly in pain, which she took that prime opportunity to use her katana to cut the tail off.

The creature gave a guttural scream that could shake the heavens. Its huge tail fell to the ground and wither to nothingness.

“Backlash wave….”

Moroha could smelt a gush of wind and blood mixed in the air. It must be dad’s attack.

Got to get away.

She leaped out in the air, watching the creature bellowed in anger, as lighting flashes blinded her eyes, and whirlpools of winds continuously cut the creature. She saw her dad climbing to its head, stabbing the creature by its eye with his blade.

The howls grew even more deafening, as she tried to figure what to do next.

The barrage…She pluck one of the arrows from her quiver, and quickly shoot it at the other eye.

“Sacred Arrow Barrage!”

A rain of arrows emitting down to the creature’s body. Purifying energy soon swirled the creature, leaving it paralysed. Soon she leaped away to a nearby tree, aiming one more arrow in its eye to prevent the creature from seeing her father.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out from the creature’s gnaws, quickly changed Tessaiga to Black Tessaiga. “Pretty clever Moroha, help me to subdue it!” Moroha nodded willingly as she took out another arrow and shoot it again, creating a paralysing force to the creature. “Old man….are you going to do the you know the power where you….”

Without any time to prepare, Moroha braced to the trunk of the tree, which he leap up to the creature trying to take him down with his claws, agonising in pain. He used the blade to carve out a nail from it. Blood soon gushed out from its paw, covering Inuyasha with its fluids. He quickly kept it under his robe, watching his daughter’s rain of arrows numbing the creature.

“Take this….” A gush of wind came from Inuyasha’s tessagia which he shouted loudly “MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!!!’” Blades of nebulas came and sliced the creature into pieces. Quickly Inuyasha grabbed his daughter away from the blades, and landed on safe ground. Moroha could not help but to be in awe of his father’s attack, sucking the blinded creature to the netherworld.

Moroha wonder if that creature will walk again, but this time gentler and kinder.

That she will never know.

*******

The sky cleared up, no longer gloomy and the wind become still. His Tessaiga slowly reverted to its rusty form and he slipped it back on his sheath. Meanwhile Moroha sulked at the corner, thinking of an excuse to let Jyubei out of sight.

“Cheer up…”

Inuyasha gave a cocky smirk, as he unveiled a surprise to her, as he handed her a small pouch and the head of the Nue. Moroha’s eyes lit up with joy. “Old man…how do you….know….” She felt her heart swelling with joy. She is no longer burdened to make excuses to Jyubei on the missing debt.

Inuyasha smiled confidently at her. “I think we need to speak to him….” He swung his arm on her shoulder, tussling her hair. “I think it should cover the debt Moroha…”

Moroha felt a wright lifted off her shoulders. “How do you know about it dad…” She cannot reconcile her feelings of being alone, to be thrusted to the safety on relying on others.

Inuyasha looked over at her. He gave a nod and walked by. “Come, we need to check on your mum..must be exhausting for her…”

“..Yes…dad..” Moroha tried her hardest to not weep in front of her kind father. A man which she barely knew, though gruff and cocky- gave her the calm assurance. “I will speak to Jyubei in behalf of you, no daughter of mine should shoulder something…”

“Yes dad…”

Maybe her parents do have good intentions that they will love her no matter what.

"Come...I think your mum is waiting for us..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well my brain is like, I want a Moroha and Inuyasha tag fight team, similar to God of War Kratos and Atreus fight. So I made that wish and delivered it!
> 
> BTW the creature they are fighting is called the Nue, which I am surprised that they did not sue it in the original series and I am trying to create my spin on it! So enjoy guys!
> 
> As usaul, leave comments and likes in the fic.


End file.
